


Forgotten love

by AnnieIsNotOkay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieIsNotOkay/pseuds/AnnieIsNotOkay
Summary: Dean had forgotten and it broke castiel





	

_"Look what they have done to you." The angel said, placing two warm hands on Dean's wounded shoulders. Dean felt the warm the kindness giving off of this being, the light, it’s the most beautiful thing he had seen for years. He dropped the tool in his hand, closing his eyes, remembering the times when he was human, a normal human being. Being in hell was torture, even now he_ _felt_ _the pain every_ _soul felt with every slash at them he took and he still enjoyed it but now he felt remorse, love human feelings again and some how he didn't know how._  

 _"Who are you?" He mumbled, falling forward into the angels embrace, the warmth of the Angel etching into his skin. "Why are you here, why me?"_  

 _The angel did not smile or move, he was unsure about what Dean was doing but inside the angel, something changed for him, something clicked and he felt something that he had never felt in billions of years and he could not describe it._  

 _Dean slowly drifted off and that was the last time he saw the angel._  

*** 

"Seriously Cass, we talked about this... personal space." Dean mumbled, the towel gripped tightly in his hand as he watched the angels face slip into something of sadness or was it longing, he could not tell but he had to get it through to Castiel that people are never that close unless there is a special reason but no matter how many time he said it, Cass still did it, the stares, the constant worry, Dean couldn't understand why Cass was like this, no other angel they had met was like this, not to him anyway.  

"Ah, sorry Dean." Cass took a few steps back before smiling slightly but at the same time his eyes were not smiling. "I will remember for next time, I was just curious to see what you were doing, my bad." 

Dean sighed, moving out the bathroom into the room they had rented, situated were two beds which were neither comfortable nor uncomfortable, they were mediocre but it was a bed and that was all that mattered to Dean and Sam. "Its fine Cass, its just weird you know, but you are an angel, you have to get used to it, you don't understand humans ways yet but you'll get there." He explained, moving to the bed furthest away from the door, sitting on the edge, towel drying his hair.  

Castiel watched him move his hands around, seeing the muscles just tense up at even just the smallest of movements. His eyes fixated on how the human moved, how he shook his head afterwards, just everything about him. 

Dean clicked his fingers. "Cass! Hello! Angel home?" He called, now clapping his hands which got the angel out of his short trance. "You okay buddy?" He asked, concerned about the angel once again. 

"You really don't remember, do you?" Castiel mumbled looking away, the sadness filling his eyes again. 

"Whoa, dude, where did that come from?" Dean was quite startled with that, he was not sure what Cass was getting at, he had no black spots in his memories or that he could recall anyway. "Cass, what don’t I remember?" 

Cass looked at Dean, no emotion on his face but his eyes. "Hell Dean, our time in hell, when I saved you, that wasn't me just pulling you out in one whole turn, I healed you, I healed your soul as best I could, we had fun Dean, you showed me what it was to love Dean, you loved me and now that is all gone because I mucked up when pulling you out of hell, I screwed up so bad!" He explained, his hands trembling. "But even through all  of this, I still love you, I have always love you, and I realise the feeling that I felt at our first encounter in hell was this love you showed me, and since then all I have wanted to do was to love and protect you and it breaks me that you can't remember!" 

Dean was take by surprised at this out burst, he had never seen Cass like this, no one has. "Cass..." He gently reached out to grab the angels wrist who pulled was, stumbling into a chair. He watch as Cass balled his hands up trying to stop the trembling. "Cass, I'm sorry, I just can't remember what that felt like, I guess, if you don't want to be here anymore, I wouldn't blame you." 

Castiel looked up at Dean, glaring, the sadness now turned into anger. "You just don't get it do you Dean, if I wanted to leave, I would have years ago, all I want is to protect you Dean, did you not listen!" He snapped at the human. "I would die for you Dean Winchester, I know I am just some throw away, someone you can live without as long as you have Sam, I would do anything for you even if it means that I am nothing but the dark thing I have become, because that is all I am to you, nothing, nothing at all!" 

Dean was silenced, his whole body froze staring at Cass. He did not know this was how the angel felt, this was how he made the angel felt, nothing, he made his friend feel like he was nothing even when Dean knew this to be untrue, Cass wasn't nothing to him, Cass was family. 

"I suppose your silence means you want me gone." Castiel stood from the chair, moving toward the door of the motel room. "If you need me, pray, I will be there of course, because I would do anything for Dean Winchester." He mumbled grabbing the door handle, ready to push downwards on it but they he felt a force push into his, wrapping their arms around the angels waist.  

"Cass stop!" Dean snapped. "Stop that right now, you are not some slave to me, you shouldn't do  everything just for me, that is not right!" He pulled the angel close to him and he felt Castiel stiffen up in his arms. **_"_** ** _Who are you?"_** Echoed through Dean's mind, something about this felt familiar, the presence around him, he had not felt for a long time. **_"Why are you here, why me?"_** A sharp pain shot through Dean's mind as he collapsed, his whole body going limp, leaning against Cass' in the most unattractive way.  

*** 

A few hours passed and Dean finally awoke, he groaned as he sat up looking around before his eyes fell on the Angel sitting on the bed beside his own. "Cass..." He mumbled, rubbing his head. 

Castiel looked up. "How are you feeling Dean?" He asked, worried laced within his own voice. His eyes looking all over Dean's face to see any worrying signs he needed to be aware of. 

"I'm fine Cass." He mumbled, stretching his arms and back.  

The darker haired male stood up, brushing down his coat. "Then I will take my leave then." He mumbled, turning to leave. 

The human stood quickly, making this static like blindness cover his eyes for a second, falling back down on the bed. "Cass, stop!" He mumbled, rubbing the bridge of his nose, wanting it to subside quickly, which it did.  

The angel quickly looked back at Dean. "What is it Dean?" He asked, his journey to the door once again stopped by the older Winchester.  

"I remember Cass, I remember everything." He mumbled, looking up at the blue eyed angel, seeing the shock that now was plastered across Cass' face. "Cass, are you okay?" He asked, hoping that he didn't shock his angel to much. 

"You-you really remember everything Dean?" Cass asked, turning fully to look at the older Winchester who nodded with a half smile. Castiel then ran and hugged Dean, pushing them both into the bed, burying his head into his neck.  

"Whoa, okay Cass, please don't break me." Dean chuckled his arms wrapping around his Angel's neck, the warmth coming off of Castiel was comforting, he felt wetness on his neck and shoulder, he knew that Cass was crying but he heard a laugh come from him. "Hey, come on Cas, my Angel is not meant to be this emotional." He laughed. 

Castiel pushed up onto the palms of his hands, looking down at Dean. "I God damn love you Dean Winchester, don't you forget again." He smiled faintly, he moved, pressing his lips against Dean's, feeling the tears slip down his cheeks once more. 

At that moment Sam walked into the room. "So that ghost was buried in the.." He looked up to see the scene between his brother and Cass and smiled. "Finally!"


End file.
